Kavid Thorson
Kavid Thorson is a Human Warrior who originally hails from the Kingdom of Gilneas. Kavid was dubbed "the Loyal" upon being Knighted for his service as Captain of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor for exemplary military service after the portal of Draenor was stormed, as well as his lengthy and active service to the Kingdom of Stormwind itself as an officer of the Guard and Knight of the Realm. Background The Fall of Gilneas Kavid Thorson originally hails from the kingdom of Gilneas. His younger years were spent in study and closely shadowing his father in hopes of becoming a practiced metallurgist, gunsmith, and engineer; and, until the fall of Gilneas from the multi-fronted assault of the Forsaken and the spread of the Worgen curse, Kavid lived a relatively peaceful and quiet life within the inner city with his family. During the siege of the city and the mass hysteria, Kavid lost his mother and father to the chaos within the city, and fled through the south-eastern gates of the City to Tempest's Reach with Jordan Marn, a close childhood friend. They made way due east via a small fishing dingy along the coastline towards the Hillsbrad settlement of Southshore. Peace of mind and time to decompress after the horrors seen during Gilneas' fall were short-lived as Southshore was soon to fall due to the Forsaken onslaught. Kavid and Jordan were once again fleeing the carnage, this time following the river to the north-east until reaching the mountains. Scared, exhausted, and with waning rations, the two young men were at wit and body's end when they were assaulted and abducted in the night during a pitiful attempt at making a fire and securing some form of shelter. When they awoke, they were bound in a cold unlit underground room with several darkly clad hooded persons carrying blades just as terrifying as the two were upon coming to. In the following hours, their fright and terror lessened as they had come to discover they had tread on territory in close proximity to Ravenholdt Manor, closely watched by their renown assassins and clandestine inhabitants. They were given sustenance and allowed time to rest and recuperate, and explained to their captors the reason for their trespassing after fleeing Gilneas, and later Southshore. In exchange for sufficient means to travel south to safer lands in the Kingdom of Stormwind, supplies, and methods of safe passage, the two were offered a five month long term of servitude to the manor, doing whatever tasks or things they were asked, and once the time was served they would be allowed to leave with promise of safe travel. On the day their service ended, Kavid left with sights set on Stormwind; however, his childhood friend, Jordan, chose to remain at the manor in hopes to learn from the Assassin's League, rather than just do their chores and serve their food. The two parted ways and Kavid later found himself in the last bastion of Human rule on Azeroth, Stormwind City. Stormwind (WIP) The Stormwind Guard (WIP) Draenor Campaign (WIP) The Order of Everstill (WIP) The Grand Melee Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Knights Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Alliance Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors